doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
River Town (Advanced)
, |qtysecrets=1}}"The city may be known for it's magic tower, but these magicians are still in search of a spell that could ward off the stench from a fish hovering over the port." It is located at the center of the Enchanted Kingdom, to the right of the Tower of Mages. To the east of the city, there is a pizzeria and to the south, a place known as Demigod's Crater, which appears as a well on the map. The heroes first visit River Town during Chapter 2 of the . Upon arrival in the city, the heroes note that they need to rent a to get to the Mage Tower, and Johnny says that this beautiful city resembles "Little Venice". __TOC__ First Area In the first area, in the house in the middle on the main street, you can find a purse (max golz limit +800) in one of the closets. There is also an inn, a tavern (to replenish food resources), weapon and armor merchants, and further down, a prison (with an entrance to the arena). The chef at the tavern sells: * : Collector Scheme Ladle (300 ), Collector Scheme Hat and Gifted Apron (450 ). The weapon and armor merchants sell the following equipment: * : Ironbless Mace and Ironbless Chainmail (300 ) * : Longsword +1 (300 ), Perfect Large Shield (120 ) * : Bastard Sword (180 ), Sturdy Leather Underpants (300 ) * : Sharp Dagger (180 ), Chic Cloak (300 ), Stealth Shoes (120 ) * : Shooting Bow (300 ) At the eastern edge the first area, you can rent a boat to get to the Mage Tower, home to the mages that protect the city. The sailor near the docks sells a souvenir boat to the heroes for 100 , assuring them that this is a magical amulet from crocodiles that can swallow heroes at a time. If the heroes lose the , the sailor can recall it to the surroundings of the city for a price of 100 . Northern Area In the area to the north, there is a magic store selling equipment for a few magic-using classes: * : Arcanal Tunic (450 ) * : Burning Rod (450 ), Lizardly Amulet (120 ) * : Diabolic Flail (300 ), Dark Symbol (120 ) In the central square before the store, there is a music box and several bells containing the Chef's Cosplay I for . In the house to the right of the central square, there is a with . It is blocked by a and a . Southern Area The house of the Boomingbottom family is in the area to the south, close to the docks. If you can sneak unnoticed, the Rogue's Cosplay I is hidden in a small green chest. In a neighboring building at the bazaar, heroes can find a merchant selling a piggybank (max golz limit +1,200) for 300 . Interesting Facts *In earlier versions, a error made the boat available for a price of 1,000 golz. In a later update, the error was fixed. ru:Речной_Город_(Advanced) Category:Locations (Do&De:Adv)